Una Navidad Diferente
by RbBlack
Summary: Una inesperada invitación, los vuelve a reunir después de mucho tiempo. Su vida había tomado caminos que ellos jamás pensaron, y esa noche, se darán cuenta de ello.


_**Summary**_: Una inesperada invitación, los vuelve a reunir después de mucho tiempo. Su vida había tomado caminos que ellos jamás pensaron, y esa noche, se darán cuenta de ello.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_**:** Todos los personajes, así como los escenarios, hechizos y cosas del mundo mágico, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la increíble J.K. Rowling, una de las mujeres que más admiro en mi vida. La trama en que gira este pequeño relato, fue creado por mi loca y retorcida mente inspirado en mis más recientes lecturas, así que ustedes perdonarán XD.

* * *

Este One-Shot, lo escribí especialmente para **Elisa González**, respondiendo al reto del grupo: _"__Dramione, Historias de Amor que Debieron ser Contadas__"_, por la conmemoración de La Batalla del 2 de Mayo. Nena, espero que te agrade, lo hice con todo el corazón.

* * *

Y de repente pasa, algo se acciona y en ese momento sabes que las cosas van a cambiar y han cambiado. Y a partir de ahí, nada volverá a ser lo mismo… nunca  
3MSC

* * *

_Título: _**Una Navidad Diferente**

Las escasas llamas que había en la chimenea, poco a poco dejaron de calentar la habitación en la que Draco Malfoy se encontraba. La madrugada llegó sin que él lo notara, ya que se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, tan absorto en la imagen que tenía frente a él, que no fue consciente del correr del tiempo a su alrededor. Aún no podía creer lo que la noche anterior había sucedido en esa cena de Navidad. Debía de estar absolutamente loco para creer que en esos precisos momentos, frente a sus ojos, la heroína de guerra Hermione Granger, estaba dormida plácidamente sobre la cama.

Un suspiro le indicó que su acompañante estaba a punto de despertar. Las manos le temblaron y el corazón se le paralizó. _¿Qué es lo que haría cuando ella lo mirara?_ No la había obligado a estar la noche junto a él, pero _¿ella lo recordaría?_ En su mente intentó buscar una explicación a lo sucedido, _¿qué era lo que lo había hecho quedarse esa noche_? Como pequeños flashes, los recuerdos lo comenzaron a invadir repentinamente.

….

—_Draco —Narcisa Malfoy lo llamaba desde la puerta de su enorme despacho. El rubio levantó la vista de los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio y la miró interrogante. Se sorprendió al mirar que el reloj ya marcaba más de las 12 de la noche y ella aún seguía despierta. — ¿Puedo pasar?_

— _¿Qué es lo que sucede? —le preguntó mientras se levantaba de su asiento para recibirla. Su madre se notaba feliz, y eso al rubio lo tranquilizó. _

—_Nada cariño, es sólo que te tengo una excelente noticia. —Respondió rápidamente al ver que su hijo aún la miraba con escrutinio._

—_Sabes que nunca me han gustado las sorpresas y la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes. __—Le dijo después de unos cuantos segundos en los que permanecieron en silencio._

—_Ha llegado una carta de Hogwarts —el corazón de Draco latió con violencia. Su madre le extendió el pequeño sobre que traía entre sus manos y se lo dio. _¿Le habría sucedido algo malo a Scorpius_? Se reprendió mentalmente por pensar aquello, si ese fuera el caso, su madre no se encontraría tan feliz._

_Rápidamente abrió la carta, miró la perfecta caligrafía y se enorgulleció. _

_Papá: ¿Cómo ha estado el trabajo, bien? Espero que sí. Yo he de decirte que la escuela ha estado realmente asfixiante, el profesor de pociones nos deja más trabajo de lo normal, claro, no hay nada que yo no pueda realizar pero no deja de fastidiarme. Los entrenamientos de Quidditch se han pospuesto hasta después de las vacaciones. Aun así, no podemos confiarnos, el equipo de Gryffindor nos está pisando los talones y este año, ganaremos la copa, te lo prometo._

_Draco hizo una pequeña pausa y miró a su madre quien leía junto a él, la carta de su único nieto. Y sin poder evitarlo, se recordó a si mismo cuando tenía su edad. _

_Perdón si te mando esta carta a altas horas de la noche, pero nos han anunciado algo durante la cena que me inquietó._

_Por unos breves momentos, el ex-Slytherin temió lo peor. Durante la infancia de Scorpius, toda la familia Malfoy vivió lejos de Inglaterra, ya que durante el embarazo de Astoria, existieron algunas complicaciones que los hicieron marcharse lejos de ahí. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, y de todos los mendimagos que la asistieron durante el parto, ella no lo pudo resistir. Murió dejando a su hijo y esposo solos. Y eso de una manera los unió mucho más, pero el tiempo corrió, y Draco se mantuvo alejado de todo su pasado durante una larga temporada. Regresaron a Londres, cuando el pequeño Scorpius recibió su carta de aceptación para entrar a Hogwarts. _

_Draco no quería que su hijo se viera mezclado con todos los errores de su pasado, y por esa razón, se había negado rotundamente a que su hijo estudiara en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, pero cuando su hijo insistió, simplemente no pudo resistirse ante su petición._

_—Por favor papá, quiero conocer el lugar en donde mi abuelo y tu estudiaron ¿sí? Fueron las palabras de su hijo al recibir emocionado su carta. _

_No le había mentido sobre su pasado, le había contado no con muchos detalles, la participación que la familia Malfoy había tenido durante la segunda guerra mágica. Había cosas que su hijo no había entendido en el momento en que le contaron la verdad, pero con el paso de los días, y su regreso a la Mansión Malfoy, poco a poco se fue enfrentando a la realidad._

_No es nada malo, no quiero que te vayas a preocupar ni vayas a preocupar a mi abuela, quien seguramente está a tu lado en estos momentos leyendo esta carta, ¡hola abuela!_

_Ambos rieron e inmediatamente, Draco se relajó al saber que no era nada de gravedad._

_En fin, lo que me tiene un tanto angustiado son los planes que tienes para Navidad, ya que en el Colegio, la directora McGonagall ha decidido hacer algo especial._

¿Algo especial? _—No entendía que podía haber de especial en pasar una Navidad en Hogwarts. Muchos de los Slytherin, nunca se quedaban en el castillo para festejar las Pascuas, y los Malfoy no eran la excepción. _

_Si, seguramente estarás pensando lo mismo que yo pensé cuando la escuché. Que hay cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer en vacaciones, que estar encerrado en estas cuatro paredes; podríamos estar en el Himalaya o visitar algunos dragones, pero todos los demás alumnos del colegio, se han mostrado realmente entusiasmados con la proposición. Hasta Quinlan se ha mostrado emocionado. Dice que su padre aceptará encantado cuando le llegue la invitación. Así que antes de que llegue una lechuza con un sello de Hogwarts a nuestra casa te prevengo; se dará un banquete en el gran comedor, todas las familias de los alumnos están invitados. Sé que esta situación podría ser un poco difícil para ti y para toda la familia, por eso aceptaré cualquier decisión que quieras tomar. _

_Scorpius H. Malfoy_

— _¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer hijo? —preguntó Narcisa al ver que su hijo no reaccionaba._

_La verdad era que Draco Malfoy estaba pensando en la situación. _¿Volver a Hogwarts, después de todo lo ocurrido?_ —Desde que terminó su último año en el colegio, no había vuelto a poner un pie en aquella construcción. Y no es que tuviera miedo, no. Sino que nunca pensó que tendría la necesidad de volver a hacerlo._

—_Cariño, si no quieres ir, no tienes por qué hacerlo, Scorpius lo entenderá. —Draco negó rápidamente con su cabeza._

—_No madre, creo que es algo que debí de haber enfrentado desde hace mucho tiempo. —Respondió Draco mientras se dirigía nuevamente hacia su escritorio. _

— _¿Estás seguro? No tienes por qué ir solo. Tu padre y yo, podemos acompañarte si es que tú así lo deseas. —Le comentó en un intento de darle ánimos a su hijo._

—_No mamá, ustedes ya tenían planes para estas vacaciones, no puedo disponer de su tiempo así como así, además… no creo que mi padre desee asistir. —Narcisa aguardó en silencio mientras su hijo acomodaba sus papeles en orden. _

_Si bien era cierto que el apellido Malfoy era un apellido que durante varias generaciones, inspiró respeto, después del combate suscitado en el castillo, el prestigio y la reputación de la familia se vinieron al suelo; no eran tratados como inferiores, pero no eran bien recibidos en cualquier lugar. Draco tuvo que enfrentarse a las críticas y a los prejuicios que se habían creado sobre su familia. No había ninguna persona que no los señalara por sus errores, o los criticara por sus decisiones, pero los tiempos habían cambiado, las personas no eran las mismas de ayer; maduran, aprenden y se valoran a sí mismas después de una situación difícil y Draco Malfoy, lo tuvo que aprender de la peor de las formas. Con la muerte de Astoria, entendió que no importan las riquezas que se poseen, ni las ganas que uno tenga de vivir, la vida se puede ir en un breve suspiro sin nada que se pueda hacer; después de verla tendida sobre esa cama, sin el brillo de la luz en su mirada, entendió que nadie tiene la vida comprada. Con la marca que tenía en su antebrazo, comprendió que los errores se pagaban y se pagaban caros._

—_Iré, no tengo nada que esconder, mañana le mandaré una lechuza a Scorpius comunicándole mi decisión. —Su madre lo contempló en silencio mientras Draco se encaminaba hacia la salida—. Estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí. —Dijo esto último mientras se dirigía a su habitación, ya que tenía mucho en que pensar._

_Narcisa se quedó mirando el pasillo por el cual su hijo se alejaba, y por instinto, se llevó una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón, ya que sintió dentro de su pecho, una extraña sensación; no era angustia, no era dolor, era un presentimiento que le dictaba que todo estaría bien… _

_..._

Con los músculos de su cuerpo un poco entumidos, Hermione Granger comenzó a moverse inquieta sobre la cama en un intento de salir de su somnolencia; tenía una sensación placentera en el estómago que ella podría definirla como felicidad. Se encontraba en un lugar realmente cómodo, podía sentir las finas telas que la rodeaban y escuchar el leve cantar de las aves en su ventana.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y se incorporó poco a poco, al enfocar su mirada, vio que tenía puesto la misma ropa que había usado ayer. Las imágenes venían difusas a su mente, como si las pasaran rápidamente frente a sus ojos _¿Qué es lo que había sucedido anoche? ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta su alcoba? —_Se tumbó nuevamente sobre el colchón y cerró los ojos; muy dentro de ella, sentía que estaba olvidando algo realmente importante, algo que la hizo sentir plena y feliz, pero _¿qué era eso que su mente se negaba a recordar?_

…

_Ronald Weasley dobló en la primera esquina que había en el pasillo, el cual, lo conducía directamente al despacho de su ex-esposa Hermione Granger._

—_Adelante. —Respondió Hermione desde el otro lado de su despacho al oír unos breves golpes sobre su puerta. Levantó su vista cansada y la enfocó en su pelirrojo visitante—. Ron, que gusto de verte —le dijo sinceramente, se levantó de su silla y fue a recibirlo. _

—_Lo mismo digo Herms —la abrazó y se quedaron por unos momentos en silencio, ya que hacía un par de meses que no se veían. Después de su divorcio, ambos decidieron darse un tiempo para recuperar su propia independencia._

— _¿Cómo has estado? —Preguntó con sumo interés—, supe que te ascendieron y no sabes cuánto me alegro._

_Por sus dos pequeños hijos, ambos habían hecho un trato de cordialidad; entendieron que sus problemas maritales, no tenían ni debían afectar el desarrollo de las dos alegrías más grandes que les había dado la vida. El proceso fue largo y delicado, ya que no fue fácil para ninguno de los dos, el aceptar que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. _

_Durante mucho tiempo, todo fue amor y armonía en su familia, ambos tenían trabajos estables y sus hijos estaban creciendo de una forma excepcional, pero con el correr de los años, ambos sintieron que le faltaba algo a su relación. Todo se había vuelto una rutina, y la pasión poco a poco comenzó a extinguirse._

_—Esto no puede estar pasando Ron, tenemos que hacer algo pronunció Hermione una noche en la cual, ambos estuvieron juntos, sin sentir la emoción ni el amor de la primera vez en que sus cuerpos se reconocieron. _

_Y así lo habían hecho. En contra de la voluntad del pelirrojo, habían asistido a una sesión de parejas que Ginny le había recomendado a Hermione. Su consejero matrimonial les dio muchas alternativas que podían implementar para recuperar su matrimonio, pero al final, nada de eso funcionó, ya que se dieron cuenta de que no podían recuperar su relación. La amistad que un día los había unido, prevaleció sobre todas las cosas._

—_Ya hablaremos de eso, vamos… te invito a comer —Hermione suspiró y aceptó sin protestar, había estado todo el día encerrada en su oficina y necesitaba tomar un respiro._

—_Sí, vamos. Tengo algo que platicar contigo —Ron le sonrió y esperó a que la castaña tomara su gabardina para salir de ahí._

_Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante ubicado en el Callejón Diagon, el cual era el favorito de ambos. Hablaron sobre algunas trivialidades, sobre algunos problemas que en esos momentos enfrentaban en el Ministerio y de lo que había hecho Ron en su ausencia de Londres. _

—_Del Colegio, han mandado esta carta —la castaña le extendió el pequeño sobre y el pelirrojo lo miró con sorpresa._

— _¿Acaso Rose se ha estado portando mal? Pensé que había heredado tu fascinación por las reglas Herms, pero creo que heredó mi rebeldía. —Hermione rio._

—_Nada de eso, ella sigue excelente con sus estudios, esto es una pequeña invitación. —Ron abrió el sobre. _¿Una invitación, para qué_? —Se preguntaba mentalmente mientras leía la carta._

_Por primera vez, el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se complace en invitarlo a usted y a su honorable familia, a la cena/baile de Navidad, que se llevará a cabo el día 24 de diciembre del presente año…_

—_McGonagall se ha vuelto loca —exclamó Ron al leer las primeras líneas de la carta._

—_Nada de eso —Hermione dio un sorbo a su café y prosiguió—, lo que desea es que las casas convivan más entre ellas, aún las rivalidades se hacen presentes y es algo que ella quiere cambiar._

—_Sabes que los Slytherin jamás dejarán de ser perversos, la maldad siempre correrá por sus venas. —Recalcó, haciendo que la castaña se exasperara. _

Ron, sigues siendo un cabezota_ —Hermione se dijo para sí misma. La verdad era que el pelirrojo hombre que tenía frente a ella, seguía siendo una causa perdida en ese aspecto. Ron consideraba que esa casa debió dejar de existir después de La Batalla de Hogwarts, ya que desde que él tenía memoria, todas las cosas malas que habían sucedido en el mundo mágico habían sido causadas por algún Slytherin._

— _¿Piensas ir? —después de estar unos minutos en silencio, Ronald se decidió a hablar; sabía que Hermione pensaba de forma diferente, pero él simplemente no podía cruzarse de brazos sin expresar lo que pensaba._

—_No lo sé, Harry está muy entusiasmado al igual que Ginny, la verdad es que desde que dejé el Colegio, no he vuelto a poner un pie ahí… —susurró, ella estaba realmente entusiasmada con la idea de regresar a Hogwarts, pensaba que podría ser una buena forma para reencontrarse con muchos de los amigos con los cuales no tenía contacto desde hacía mucho tiempo—. Rose está muy emocionada, me ha mandado una lechuza cada día recordándome que no debo de faltar._

— _¿Y Hugo? ¿Qué piensa al respecto?_

—_Él también quiere ir, desea hablar con McGonagall para que lo deje instalarse permanentemente en el Castillo, ya no quiere esperar a recibir su carta de aceptación. —ambos rieron al recordar las suplicas de su pequeño hijo para acompañar a Rose en su primer día de clases._

—_Quería pasar sólo con ustedes la Navidad —dijo en voz baja, Hermione tomó su mano y suspiró—. Pero creo que tendrá que ser en otro momento ¿verdad? —a la castaña se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ya que no sabía que contestar. Hacía apenas un año y medio que se habían separado, y el pasar separados estas fechas, no era nada fácil para ninguno de los dos. Aun el pelirrojo no se acostumbraba a que ya no eran pareja; cuando la veía, sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho que desataba el ritmo frenético de su corazón. _

—_La invitación es para toda nuestra familia Ronald, podemos ir juntos si es que así lo deseas —le dijo en un intento de romper la extraña tensión que de repente se hizo presente en la conversación—. Anda ¿sí? —Ron sonrío y besó tiernamente su mano._

—_Está bien, iré… pero no quiero que te sientas incómoda conmigo. —ambos sonrieron._

…

_Después de esa conversación, quedaron de verse la noche del 24 de diciembre para asistir juntos a la cena que se celebraría en el gran comedor. Durante el trayecto hacia el Colegio, Ron no dejó de recalcarle lo hermosa que se veía esa noche._

_Es enserio Hermione, jamás te arreglaste así para mi ¿qué tiene de especial esta fecha? Le reprochó en juego mientras Hugo miraba maravillado todo a su alrededor._

_Hermione paso todo el recorrido con un enorme sonrojar en sus mejillas, y no es que hubiera una fecha especial para su atuendo, no. Simplemente que después de su divorcio, Luna insistió en que tenía que renovarse por dentro como por fuera, así que sin remedio cambió su closet, , en un santiamén, todo su armario estaba irreconocible. Llevaba un discreto y sencillo vestido color azul, que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas. Su hombro derecho estaba al descubierto, dejando ver las pocas pecas que tenía en su espalda, su cabello ya había perdido su rebeldía y ahora lo llevaba por completo recogido en un enorme moño._

—_Hermione, Ron… ¡Que gusto que hayas decidido venir hermanito mío! —le dijo Ginny a su hermano mientras los saludaba. Los pequeños Lily y Hugo, observaban el inmenso castillo que tenían frente a ellos, la luna se alzaba majestuosa sobre el lago, Hogwarts estaba tan grandioso como siempre, las columnas que en la última batalla fueron derribadas, estaban sublimemente levantadas, alumbradas en todo su esplendor. _

—_Sean bienvenidos —dijo un hombre un poco regordete que los esperaba a la entrada del Colegio._

—_Por favor Neville, no tienes que ser tan formal con nosotros, —le dijo Ginny antes de entrar hacia el Castillo. Todo estaba como los cuatro lo recordaban, las grandes escalinatas así como los grandes jardines que rodeaban la construcción, y sin que ninguno pudiera evitarlo, a todos les entró una enorme nostalgia que no pudieron explicar._

—_Señor Potter ¿Qué hacen ahí parados? Entren, sus hijos ya los deben de estar esperando —comentó la profesora McGonagall cuando entraron por las inmensas puertas de roble que protegían al castillo. _

_Harry sonrió al recordar todos los regaños que la profesora les brindó, tomó a su esposa e hija de la mano y entró con paso firme hacia el gran comedor, seguidos de Ron y Hermione que llevaban agarrado de la mano al pequeño Hugo._

_Todo el salón se encontraba decorado con los tradicionales adornos navideños, en el techo encantado, pequeños muñecos de nieve bailaban al son de los villancicos mientras la nieve caía haciéndoles compañía. Las mesas largas e interminables, habían sido sustituidas por pequeñas y redondas mesas cubiertas con manteles de los cuatro colores representativos de cada casa. _

_Se encontraron con muchos de sus compañeros y con otras personas que ellos no conocían, todo el salón estaba repleto de gente que Ginny supuso que aunque quisieran, no podrían meter otra alma ahí. _

_Natalie McDonald, Alicia Spinnet, Terry Boot, Stewart Ackerly, las hermanas Patil, Hannah Abbot, Eleanor Brastrone, Malcom Baddock, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson y ¿Draco Malfoy? _

_Hermione se sorprendió al encontrar al blondo Slytherin entre el tumulto de gente que había en el castillo._

—_Parece que no se reservaron el derecho de admisión —comentó Ron una vez que enfocó su mirada hacia donde su ex-esposa observaba. La castaña le dio un codazo pero no dejó de mirar a su antiguo enemigo._

_La verdad es que no había visto a Draco Malfoy desde que ambos concluyeron sus estudios en Hogwarts; ya no era aquel muchacho delgado y pálido que ella recordaba, se veía muy cambiado, aún guardaba ese aire distinguido que siempre lo caracterizó, sus facciones se habían endurecido pero aún seguía guapo._

¿Guapo?_ —se reprendió a si misma por pensar aquello. Resopló ante lo tonto que le había parecido ese pensamiento. _¿Desde cuándo pensaba que Draco Malfoy era guapo_? —Volvió a enfocar su mirada en el hombre que estaba parado a un lado del gran árbol que se ceñía en el centro del lugar. _

_El Slytherin había dejado atrás el uso de los distinguidos trajes negros que por mucho tiempo lo habían caracterizado, ya que ahora portaba una cazadora de cuero negro, haciendo juego con una camisa azul cielo que combinaba con el color de sus ojos._

—_Él está notando que lo estas mirando tan insistentemente Herms —le dijo Luna una vez que llegó a sentarse en la misma mesa junto a su amiga. Nuevamente el rostro de Hermione se tiñó de un fuerte color carmesí. Desvió su mirada del blondo y se concentró en la conversación que en su mesa se estaba suscitando._

_Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que la castaña estuvo concentrada en la charla que estaban teniendo, hasta que una pequeña personita llamó su atención. Lo siguió con su mirada hasta su destino, y se sorprendió al ver aquella escena._

—_Quién lo diría, Draco Malfoy parece ser un padre amoroso —comentó Padma Patil en voz alta. Y le fue imposible no compartir ese mismo pensamiento; en la distancia, todos los presentes miraban como Draco Malfoy tomaba a su hijo en brazos y lo apretaba muy fuerte contra su pecho. Hermione no recordaba haber visto una escena igual en toda su estadía en Hogwarts, pero la atención de todos rápidamente fue desviada hacia la directora del Colegio quien se dispuso a dedicarles unas cuantas palabras._

_Pero Hermione, por una extraña razón, no pudo alejar de su mente aquella imagen durante toda la velada. _

_La noche corrió sin algún percance, Rose y Hugo se encontraban felices de que su padre hubiera vuelto de su largo viaje y ahora jugaban junto a él y los dos integrantes más pequeños de la familia Potter._

_Hermione bailó con Neville, Ron y su amigo Harry durante toda la noche, había decidido olvidarse aunque fuera sólo esta vez, de todas las cosas que traía en su cabeza._

— _¿Nos vamos Herms? Hugo ya ha caído rendido del cansancio. —Le dijo mientras sostenía a su hijo quien se había dormido sobre su regazo—. Rose ya se ha ido a su sala común, dice que mañana a más tardar llegará a casa y Ginny ya se ha llevado a Lily consigo._

_Por bailar divertidamente junto a Neville y Luna, y platicar con algunos padres que su hija Rose emocionada le había presentado, no fue consiente de la rapidez con que corrieron las horas. Acarició con cariño el despeinado cabello de su hijo y le dio un beso sobre su frente._

—_Está bien, vamos… —dijo con voz resignada y se encaminó nuevamente hacia su mesa para tomar su abrigo y bolso._

—_Olvídalo Herms, yo me quedaré con Hugo esta noche, mi madre estará feliz de verlo. —le pronunció el pelirrojo mientras la tomaba de la mano. Ron no había visto a Hermione tan sonriente que se sintió culpable por pedirle que la acompañase —. Sé que extrañabas mucho este lugar, así que… quédate —Hermione agradecida, lo abrazó con delicadeza y le susurró un "gracias" a su oído._

_La verdad era que el volver a Hogwarts, le había levantado notablemente el ánimo, ya que sentía que su vida se había desviado del camino que ella siempre pensó para ella. Recordó cada rincón con melancolía, cada libro que había leído con ansias en la biblioteca, cada tarde que había pasado junto al lago… Y como si tuviera una corazonada, después de que vio partir a su ex-esposo e hijo rumbo a la casa de la familia Weasley, se encaminó directamente hacia los terrenos del castillo._

_Se abrazó a si misma cuando notó la brisa fría que caía esa noche, se reprendió mentalmente por haber dejado sus cosas dentro del castillo. La luna poco a poco descendía sobre el horizonte dejando a su paso, un manto de estrellas blancas que se dedicó a contemplar mientras caminaba; el sendero que conducía directamente hacia el lago, estaba rodeado de pequeños arbustos, los cuales tomaban diferentes formas cuando el viento los rozaba. _

_No fue consciente de que sus zapatos tocaban las piedras lisas que rodeaban el agua, hasta que se sintió observada. Rápidamente levantó su mirada para encontrarse con dos pares de ojos grises que la miraban con curiosidad._

— _¿Le puedo ayudar señora? —Scorpius Malfoy se levantó del lugar que cómodamente compartía a un lado de su padre y se acercó a ella, para posteriormente mirarla con algo de preocupación._

—_No pequeño, estoy bien. —La castaña le acarició tiernamente la cabeza y se sorprendió por el parecido que tenía con su padre cuando tenía su edad. _

—_Anda ya para el castillo Hyperion, mañana te esperaré. —La voz autoritaria de Draco, le hizo dar un pequeño respingo._

—_Está bien papá —regresó sobre sus pasos y le dio un fuerte abrazo—. Estaré ansioso esperando mis regalos de navidad —le gritó una vez que lo soltó y corrió de nuevo hacia el castillo._

—_Se parece tanto a ti… —susurró Hermione mientras veía la pequeña cabellera rubia desaparecerse entre la oscuridad._

—_Sólo en el físico, Scorpius es diferente a mí en todos los demás aspectos —El ex-Slytherin se posicionó a su lado mientras la observaba intentando adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente._

— _¿A qué te refieres? —la castaña se volteó a mirarlo y por un momento se sintió cohibida, ya que vio algo en sus ojos, que jamás había notado, una mirada llena de sentimientos contenidos qué no supo expresar, había dolor en su mirada, pero el brillo que despedían la embelesó cual serpiente. Draco sin pestañear le respondió._

—_Mi hijo es tan soñador como lo era su madre, aunque ha sacado algunos rasgos de mi carácter, que a pesar de que son defectos, él se siente orgulloso. —El blondo no paso por alto el nerviosismo que provocó en ella cuando la miró directamente a los ojos. Dentro de su mente, sólo pasaban los momentos en que Hermione lo había mirado sin parpadear ¿acaso tengo algo sobre mi cara? —le preguntó muchas veces a Blaise Zabini mientras se encontraban cenando en el gran comedor. _

_En su cabeza intentaba adivinar ¿qué era lo que le había causado tanto asombro? Porque si, ella lo había mirado con peculiar indiscreción durante toda la noche. Se sintió incómodo y un poco abrumado por toda la atención que la gente le brindo durante la fiesta. Si bien era cierto que en su juventud gozaba de las atenciones, con el paso de los años esa manía suya de querer ser siempre el centro de atención, fue dejada a un lado cuando los sucesos de la guerra acontecieron, la vanidad dejó de tener valor frente a sus ojos, y el que todas las personas lo miraran como si se tratase de un perro de tres cabezas, le incomodó._

— _¿Lo era? ¿Su madre lo era? —preguntó después de reflexionar lo que el rubio pronunció. Pero Draco permaneció en silencio, no estaba dispuesto a dar explicaciones sobre su vida—. ¿Por qué me miras así? —le preguntó una vez que ya no pudo sostener más su mirada y un extraño calor le recorrió todo su cuerpo._

—_Creo que debería de preguntar lo mismo ¿por qué me mirabas así durante la cena? ¿Tanta conmoción te causo el verme? —preguntó en modo juguetón. Hermione se abrazó más a si misma ya que por unos momentos, se sintió como cuando era niña y sus padres la encontraban robando galletas de la alacena, descubierta y totalmente expuesta. Sabía que había cometido una indiscreción al mirarlo de esa manera, pero había algo en su perfil, algo de intrigante en su presencia, que la incitaba a admirarlo—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? —el rubio la atacó con otra pregunta mientras le impedía el paso. _

_Draco había salido del castillo en un intento de tomar un respiro a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Blasie y Pansy le hicieron más amena la noche, pero él se sintió extrañamente incómodo, nunca pensó volver a entrar al comedor para celebrar otra navidad, la última vez que lo hizo, pasó una de las más horribles noches en toda su vida y el ver nuevamente a Hermione, de la mano de otro hombre que no fuera él, le hirió profundamente el orgullo._

…

Años atrás…

"Se ve tan hermosa", "Son la pareja de la noche", "¿Tiene los dientes más cortos?", ¿Enserio, Hermione Granger del brazo de Viktor Krum? —estaría a punto de reventar si seguía escuchando un comentario más sobre el idiota búlgaro y la insufrible come libros.

Salió rápidamente del gran salón en un intento de escapar a todo lo que lo abrumaba. Caminó sin rumbo fijo por todo el castillo, ¿qué tenía de especial ese idiota musculoso? ¿Por qué todas las mujeres babeaban por él? Por más vueltas que le daba a la situación, no encontraba que hacía tan encantador a ese imbécil.

—Gracias Viktor, eres tan detallista conmigo, me haces sentir tan especial —la voz casi rota de la castaña lo hizo detenerse. Con sigilo se dirigió hacia la puerta que se encontraba entre abierta y miró en su interior, lo que vio, le causó solamente un dolor más agudo de cabeza.

—Lo erres Herrmione, nunca lo dudes porr favorr —vio como con sus grandes manazas, intentaba torpemente ponerle una pequeña gargantilla.

—Tú has sido el único que ha visto más allá del estúpido uniforme, el único que ha visto lo que en realidad soy —vio como el grandulón se puso frente a ella y le secó las lágrimas que caían con violencia sobre su rostro—, ni mis amigos lo han podido apreciar… gracias Viktor gracias —e inesperadamente, la castaña lo besó.

Draco no pudo resistir más esa escena y golpeo con violencia la pared _¿acaso estaba ciega? _tendría que estar loca para no poder apreciar el efecto que causaba entre el género masculino a pesar de la cantidad exagerada de tela que llevaba sobre su cuerpo, hoy más que otras noches, se veía raramente hermosa; todos los insultos que siempre le había pronunciado llevaban una doble intención, ya que por un lado quería que la chica le prestara un poco de atención, que lo mirara aunque fuera con odio, por otro, quería lastimarla por las cosas inexplicables que le hacía sentir, Draco era una persona siempre segura de sí mismo, pero cuando la conoció, toda su seguridad se fue al trasto. Se encaminó directamente hacia su sala común, sin estar consciente de que dos personas lo miraban mientras se alejaba.

…

—_Me sentía sola —confesó después de que habían permanecido un par de segundos en absoluto silencio. No sabía porque se lo había confesado, tal vez era la necesidad de desahogarse la que habló, simplemente habló._

— _¿Sola? ¿La heroína de guerra Hermione Granger se siente sola? Eso es algo que no puedo creer —soltó mientras se reía el blondo ex-Slytherin ¿por qué tendría que sentirse sola? Tenía lo que toda persona pudiera llegar a desear; tenía una familia que la quería y respetaba, contaba con la admiración de todo el mundo mágico, un excelente trabajo del cual no podía quejarse._

—_No todos tenemos tu vida perfecta —contraatacó sintiéndose molesta. El hombre aún tenía la capacidad de hacerla exasperar._

— _Mi vida no es perfecta Granger, si vivir durante muchos años en el exilio, con la culpa sobre tus hombros, puede considerarse como una vida perfecta, entonces la tuve —el sarcasmo se hizo presente en su voz—, ni siquiera te imaginas todo el infierno que he tenido que pasar desde que me hice esa estúpida marca sobre mi brazo. No soy perfecto y tampoco intento serlo._

_Draco volvió a sentarse en el lugar que momentos atrás había ocupado junto a su hijo, Merlín sabía que había dejado todo su pasado en el olvido, que había aprendido las lecciones que le correspondían. En el presente, sólo intentaba pasar desapercibido para todos los demás, poder hacer su vida tranquilamente junto a sus padres y junto a su hijo, sin que nadie lo criticase, era lo único que quería hacer._

_Hermione tomó el lugar que había ocupado Scorpius y se sentó junto al blondo; al verlo a los ojos, supo de inmediato de que ya no había nada que temer, se había vuelto una persona inofensiva y sus palabras se lo comprobaron. _

_Con sus propios ojos pudo comprobar que la guerra transformaba a las personas. No sabía exactamente a qué se debía, si era por los horrores sufridos durante su duración, o porque simplemente después de su culminación, les ofrecía a las personas dar un nuevo giro a su vida, pero cambiaban, ella también lo había hecho._

_Toda su vida siempre había considerado que lo más importante, eran sus estudios y todo los beneficios que estos le podrían traer, pero cuando la guerra terminó, supo que lo más importante siempre iba a ser su familia, sus amigos y toda la gente que la rodeaba; por esa razón, cuando sus padres se perdieron en Australia, sintió la desesperación más grande que había tenido que vivir durante toda su vida. Imaginó que jamás volvería a verlos, que jamás les volvería a dar un abrazo, pero sobre todo que nunca más podría compartir con ellos todos sus triunfos._

_Si, definitivamente la guerra los había cambiado y el hombre que estaba a su lado, era la prueba más fehaciente de eso. _

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio, tan sólo observando la inmensidad de la oscuridad que el lago les proporcionaba, era un silencio que no incomodaba, al contrario de lo que ambos pensaban, se sentían tranquilos con la presencia el uno del otro. El fuerte viento, remolinó el vestido que traía Hermione pero alcanzó rápidamente a ponerlo en su lugar. _

—_Será mejor que regresemos al castillo, —le dijo el Slytherin divertido con la escena que se había suscitado hacía unos momentos, ya que pudo ver un poco más allá de sus rodillas, la muchacha se ruborizó y aceptó sin reproche, ya que el frio comenzaba a ser más intenso. Se sorprendió cuando el blondo le paso su chaqueta por los hombros. Ella intentó negarse a la prueba de caballerosidad que había tenido, pero la mirada que Draco le dio, le indicaba que no aceptaba un no por respuesta._

_Casi todos los invitados, se habían retirado en su totalidad dejando el gran comedor vacío. _

—_Pansy y Blaise se han ido sin mí, —exclamó Draco con fingida indignación, mientras caminaban de regreso de la mesa donde Hermione había dejado sus pertenencias, la mujer rio ante el tono de su voz y el blondo no pudo más que secundarla. Por unos instantes, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos callando y hablando a la vez tantas cosas, tan sólo con la mirada._

_Para ambos, la situación que estaban viviendo les parecía inverosímil. Habían pasado más de 20 años en los que no se habían visto, _¿cómo era posible que se sintieran de esta manera? _Tal vez era un sentimiento que habían mantenido callado secretamente en su corazón, o lo que estaban sintiendo en estos momentos, se debía a la extraña situación en la que se reencontraron. _

_Cuando Hermione vio que Draco Malfoy era quien se alejaba del aula en que aquella noche del baile de navidad había besado a Viktor, quiso darle explicación a muchas cosas. Como que después de esa noche el blondo Slytherin, la miraba con muchísima insistencia desde su mesa, como que después de ser el inseparable amigo del búlgaro, no quería ni verlo en pintura, quiso preguntarle tantas cosas, pero no se sentía cómoda preguntándoselo. No era nadie en su vida como para pedirle explicaciones, apenas se habían reencontrado y ella tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza, pero todas las cavilaciones fueron terminadas de un sólo tajo cuando Draco Malfoy la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacia él._

— _¿Qué haces? —le preguntó cuándo lentamente comenzaron a moverse._

—_Intento bailar contigo, pero si tú no pones de tu parte, no sé cómo lograré hacerlo —se quejó mientras intentaba no pisarla. Había tomado la decisión de atraparla entre sus brazos y bailar con ella por primera y última vez. No sabía que era lo que lo había impulsado a hacerlo, pero una vocesita dentro de su cabeza, le dictó que era lo correcto; no quería que en un futuro, su mente le recriminara por no haberle hecho caso a su corazón, el día de mañana tal vez ambos lo olvidarían y tranquilamente podrían seguir con su vida. Sí, así sucedería. Hermione con un poco de timidez, pasó su mano derecha por los hombros de Draco para posteriormente tomar con firmeza la mano izquierda del blondo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que su corazón latía totalmente emocionado, y una extraña sensación la invadió, tal vez se debía a que su perfume se colaba poco a poco por su nariz, era un aroma realmente exquisito, una combinación perfecta entre maderas y sándalo, así que sin mucho pensarlo, se acercó a su cuello y se recargó sobre su hombro en un intento de aspirar un poco más de aquel elixir que su cuerpo pedía. _

…

Se levantó de improvisto buscando a Draco con la mirada, ahora lo recordaba todo, cada cosa que había sucedido esa noche la tuvo nuevamente en sus recuerdos. Él la había acompañado hasta su casa y ella en un arrebato de locura le había pedido que se quedase junto a ella y la acompañara durante toda la noche. Draco insistió en que eso no era lo correcto, pero al final de cuentas lo hizo, se quedó a su lado velando sus sueños.

Se reprendió mentalmente por lo tonta que había sido al haberse quedado dormida. Lo buscó en el baño, en la cocina, en el comedor, la sala… pero por ningún lado apareció. _¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Se volvería a repetir alguna vez?_ —todas esas preguntas tuvieron una respuesta cuando encontró una pequeña nota sobre su tocador.

…"_Aunque el frío queme, aunque el miedo muerda, aunque el sol se esconda y se calle el viento, aún hay fuego en tu alma, aún hay vida en tus sueños. Por que la vida es tuya y tuyo también es el deseo, porque cada día es un comienzo nuevo, porque esta es la hora y este es el mejor momento"…_

Hermione suspiró, llevándose esa nota hacia la altura de su corazón, que latía desesperado por que había encontrado una nueva ilusión.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se quedaron con ganas de leer un poco más? jajaja Yo debo decir que me gustó el resultado y mucho. Elisa, nena perdona la demora en publicarlo, pero los problemas previamente mencionados me impidieron subirlo antes.

¿Algún hermoso review?

Gracias por leer y nos leemos en la próxima aventura.


End file.
